


Everyone Wins

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin tries to be romantic and make dinner for Michael, but he ends up setting off the smoke alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wins

Gavin didn't cook.

After Michael and Gavin had started dating, it hadn't taken too long to figure out. The clumsiness that he often exhibited outside of the kitchen unsurprisingly still applied, making the combination of knives and heat potentially dangerous. 

Not wanting Gavin to get hurt, Michael had stepped in to fill that role, as he had already known enough to get by. He often mentioned the fact that Gavin 'shouldn't be alive', considering how much fast food he had consumed over an extended period of time. Though Gavin had always laughed it off, he was secretly thankful that his boyfriend was such a good cook. 

One day was different though. On that day Gavin genuinely wanted to try what he had always thought impossible and risky. That day was an anniversary of sorts. It had been one year since the two had moved in together, and Gavin wanted to do something special.

A romantic dinner had been the first thing he had thought of, and once the idea had been planted, it was impossible to remove. For several days he mulled it over, trying to think of something else that would work. However, anything else he managed to come up with seemed dull in comparison to the prospect of giving Michael a day off.

That was why he found himself in the kitchen, desperately attempting to make sense of the recipe he had found. 

Gavin had selected spaghetti as his desired meal. His reasoning behind it was simple. The dish not only seemed easy enough to make, but it also had a generally romantic feel to it, which was what he had been looking for.

He took the garlic bread out of a box - he didn't plan on telling Michael it wasn't from scratch - before putting it on a baking sheet and placing it in the oven. Throwing the box away, Gavin got to work immediately on getting the water to boil. 

It took much longer than he was expecting it to, the water still only at a simmer when Michael arrived home. He was earlier than Gavin had expected and he almost panicked, taking a second to compose himself before walking over to greet his boyfriend. 

"Hi Michael," he exclaimed as he walked over to Michael, wrapping his arms tightly around him and refusing to let go. Michael laughed, pressing his face into Gavin's chest before straightening his back and catching Gavin's eye.

"Hi Gavin." The curiosity on his face was blatant, and Gavin prepared himself for the worst. "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Oh that? That was nothing," Gavin hurried to explain, still trying not to spoil the surprise. "I was just trying to find something to eat."

"Did you find anything?"

Shaking his head, Gavin shrugged. "Nothing much."

A confused look washed over Michael's face and he craned his neck in the direction of the kitchen. "But I just went shopping the other day," he said as he raised an eyebrow. "That's weird. Did we eat everything already?"

"I don't know love," Gavin replied, pushing Michael towards the couch in an attempt to pull Michael's attention away from the kitchen. "But that doesn't matter. Happy first anniversary, Michael."

"What?" Michael laughed, but he relaxed, his gaze focusing purely on Gavin as he allowed himself to be led towards the couch. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty fucking sure that we already celebrated our first anniversary. And our second. And-"

"The anniversary of us moving in together, you donut," Gavin cut him off, finally shoving Michael onto his back, tumbling after him a moment later. When the two locked eyes again, Gavin recognized the fond smile on the other's face. 

"Fuck, has it been that long already?" Michael murmured, reaching up to cup the side of Gavin's face with one of his hands. "I didn't realize. Sorry Gavin, I guess I'm not as big on dates as you are."

Smiling, Gavin shook his head, leaning down to press their lips together. "Not a problem. I didn't know if you'd remember or not. Doesn't matter much, but I wanted to do something special for you." The words were spoken quietly against Michael's lips, causing him to run a hand through Gavin's hair a moment later. 

"Oh yeah?" Michael hummed, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he yanked Gavin forwards to kiss him once more. "What's that?"

Before Gavin could reply however, a loud beeping noise was sounding through the room, causing Gavin's eyes to widen in surprise. "Fuck," he shouted, quickly jumping to his feet and leaving a confused Michael in his wake. 

"Gav? What's going on?" Michael called from behind him as Gavin scurried into the kitchen. The water was long past it's boiling point and it looked as if he had filled the pot too far, as a good portion of it was now on the stovetop. 

That wasn't the worst of it though, since as soon as Gavin had entered the room, the smell of burning bread had filled his lungs. Flinging the oven open, Gavin moved to grab the pan, hissing in pain as he shrank back. 

"Gavin, fucking hell!" The sound of Michael's exclamation reached his ears, and Gavin looked up wide eyed, still clutching at his hand. "Ugh here," Michael groaned, shoving him out of the way and grabbing a pair of oven mitts from a drawer. 

Those would have come in handy a few seconds earlier. 

Quickly removing the pan from the oven and setting it on the counter, Michael turned off both the oven and the stovetop before turning to look at Gavin. For a moment he looked upset, but then the man was sighing, taking a few steps forwards. "Let me see your hand."

"I-I was only trying to give you a day off for our anniversary," Gavin said quietly as Michael inspected the damage. He cringed in pain when Michael poked at it, who immediately drew his own hand away. 

Then Michael was looking up at him and shaking his head, though it was obvious he was trying not to smile. "Goddamnit Gavin, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I do," Michael replied, before letting go of the other man's hand. "Let's get you bandaged up, then we can go out to eat. I still get my day off, and you don't burn the house down. Everyone wins."


End file.
